Confusion Gate
This is the Confusion Gate. The path will open to the wise. :--Grail tablet for the Confusion Gate The Confusion Gate (迷いの門, Mayoi-no Mon) is a field within the ruins. It is the backside equivalent of the Guidance Gate. The Confusion Gate shares the same tileset as the Guidance Gate, though instead of a red and yellow palette, the area takes on a blue and green motif. The head statues form laughing faces, as if mocking the player's confusion. *'Area number:' 1 *'Grail transfer point:' C-3 *'Background music:' "Wonder of the Wonder" **A "prototype" arrangement can be found in the La-Mulana jukebox. *'Entrances and Exits:' **'C-2:' Guidance Gate (A-3) **'C-5:' Graveyard of the Giants (B-1) **'D-3:' Tower of Ruin (A-3) **'F-2:' Tower of the Goddess (C-1) **'G-6:' Temple of Moonlight (B-1) *'Sub-Bosses:' **Ba (D-1) **Shu (D-4) Map Key: *'Arrows: Exits/Entrances' *'Red Door: Frontside/Backside Gate' *'Green Door: Information Rooms' *'Blue Door: Shops' *'Red Room: Boss' *'Yellow Room: Grail Point' Navigation Confusion Gate is basically a linear puzzle; that is, there's one path to get through the field. The path, however, is littered with secret passages- some necessary and some that slow your progress. The visible passages at the 'entrance' are useful for getting to a section of the Temple of Moonlight. Accessing anything else in Confusion Gate requires navigation of the secret passages. Invisible Ladder There are two tablets at E-5, one above the other. The bottom one is a clue that neither the left nor right door are wise. Instead, you can go up the invisible ladder to the right of the tablet. At this point, you should be able to get the map (by passing all open treasure boxes in Confusion Gate that you can see). Once you have it, it will be easier to understand the Teleport section below. Teleports After climbing the invisible ladder, there are a number of dead ends that will teleport you to different places. You will probably want to use the following three teleports: D-5, 4th Level, far right teleports you to F-5, 4th Level. Walk two steps to the left, and then back to the right to teleport again... F-5, 4th Level teleports you to E-5, 5th Level. Go to the middle of the screen, then walk two steps to the left, jump straight up. E-5, 5th Level, middle of the screen (jump) teleports you to F-5, 2nd Level (Left of the teleport) When using the final teleport, make sure you jump straight up to ensure that you don't accidentally end up teleporting twice in a row. In addition to these three useful teleports, the following teleports exist: F-5, 2nd Level teleports you to D-5, 4th Level, far right F-5, 3rd Level teleports you to D-5, 4th Level, Small Cell F-5, 5th Level teleports you to E-5, 3rd Level D-5, 4th Level, Small Cell teleports you to E-5, 4th Level Man with Pepper and Anchor After successfully passing the teleport section, you can continue up to F-4 to talk to the man in the cave. He will give you Pepper, which you can take back to Guidance Gate C-1 and use to make the face at the original Guidance Gate entrance sneeze. He will release a Treasure. Take this back to the man, and he will give you an Anchor that will let you pass the propeller-propelled waters. Getting to the 3-Kangaroo Room Put a weight on the dais in F-4. You can walk through the blue blocks to get there. The weight will slow down the sideways elevator on F-5, which will allow you access to the teleport. F-5, 4th Level (far right) teleports you to F-6, 3rd Level. I call this the 3-Kangaroo Room. The 3-Kangaroo Room The 3-Kangaroo Room has three possible exits. *''Put a weight on the lowest blue dais.'' This will open a (bad) trap door, and you will have to start over from the beginning. *''Put a weight on the upper red dais.'' This will lead to a tablet with a clue about how to place weights on the 6 daises. However, it will also lock you out, and you will have to start from the beginning and navigate back to 3-Kangaroo room. *''Put a weight on the skeleton.'' This will open the upper passage of the room and allow you access to a new teleport. F-7, 4th Level teleports you to F-5, Ground Level. 6 Daises If you have a good memory, you will recognize where you are after the teleport, and correctly choose to walk to the right. You will end up at the 6 daises. According to the clue on the G-6 tablet: Many daises are left of the first. Many daises are right of the next. These two are not next together. Thou wilt pass the first dais when going from the fourth to the fifth. The fourth is not at the edge but the last is.It's a logic puzzle, but unfortunately it requires some trial-and-error to solve fairly. The order to place the weights is: 642315. 1 being the first weight to place, then follow the numbers to 6 being the final weight to place. Placing the weights will create a ladder connecting C-4 to C-5. Treasure Equipment Body Armor Location: A-4 Bring the Key Fairy from A-3 to the chest. Endless Key Location: C-3 Destroy the walls left of the elevator to reveal the chest. Kill Shu in D-4 to open it. Map Location: D-5 Walk in front of every opened treasure chest. Flywheel Location: E-1 Complete the following tasks in any order: *Destroy all five pots in F-2 simultaneously (use the Lamp of Time). *Defeat Ba in D-1. *Get the Lizard Man in B-3 to walk in front of the sunlit window. *Kill Shu (Opens Chest) Pepper Location: F-4 *Talk to the person in the cave. Anchor Location: F-4 *After retrieving the Treasure, return to the person in the cave. Mini Doll Location: F-5 *After reading the tablet in D-3, return to this room and enter the cave. Bring the Mini Doll to the Mausoleum of the Giants to prove your smallness. ROMs Monkey Academy Location: C-4 An eye in the background near the top of the screen does not move. Scan it while standing on the elevator. Road Fighter Location: D-2 Scan the bottom left hole that Togs spawn from. Salamander Location: D-5 Destroy the left middle wall. Scan inside the alcove. Q-Bert Location: E-5 Scan the right orb on the upper floor. Puzzles and Traps A-3 *The blocks can be pushed aside to get to the pedestal in B-3. Putting a weight on the pedestal creates a ladder back down, and opens a path in C-3. *The floor underneath the hole in the spikes can be destroyed with the Katana to open a path to A-4. *Fairy: Left side of the elevator. C-2 *The top ladder leads to G-6. C-4 *Put a weight on the pedestal to create an elevator to C-3. You must solve the six-pedestal puzzle to reach the pedestal from C-5. *Both sides of the wall next to the block can be destroyed with the Knife. Destroy them to move the block underneath the ladder. D-1 *Destroy the upper right wall to open a passage to E-1. *Destroy the right angel statue to create a ladder in D-2. This allows you to get back to this room from the Confusion Gate grail point. D-2 *When you first enter this room, you may see Shorn climbing a ladder. D-3 *Read the tablet to open a cave in F-5. Complete the Mini Doll puzzle and return to continue to D-4. *Put a weight on the pedestal to remove some spikes and create a platform in D-2. E-2 *Ladders appear and disappear as you climb up the room. Once you reach the top, all the ladders become available for use. E-5 *There is an invisible ladder to the right of the lower tablet. F-4 *The Anchor is needed to bypass the water flow. *Put a weight on the pedestal to slow down the platform in F-5. F-6 *The upper pot contains 100 Coins (one time only). *Put a weight on the skeleton to reach the teleport in G-4. G-6 *Put weights on the pedestals in order: #5, #3, #4, #2, #6, #1 to create a ladder connecting C-4 and C-5. Shops Location: A-3 Enter the doorway on the right-side of the screen. *180 Coins - F1 Spirit *5 Coins - F1 Spirit 3D *20 Coins - Weights Category:Fields